


Beauty and the Viper

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: “Cersei told me that she was keeping a beast down here,” Oberyn said.Brienne hung her head. Beast. She thought she’d hardened herself against the word but hearing it again brought back memories she’d rather forget.“The way she was bragging, I thought she had captured a wight, a giant or better yet a huge dragon!” he continued.Oberyn regarded her once more. “But you’re no beast.”
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Beauty and the Viper

**Author's Note:**

> I made a gifset of this which has inspired me to create this fic/series: https://drrav3nb.tumblr.com/post/645771761991958528/game-of-thrones-au-where-oberyn-shows-interest-in

Brienne knew the power of rumours. They made potential suitors reject her father’s proposal of marriage, forced her to hide her identity in sparring tournaments and crushed her self-esteem and belief that she was capable of being loved. Rumours had ruined and dictated her life for as long as she could remember but none hurt more than it did now. 

Two weeks ago, gossip and talk filled the streets of King’s Landing about Jaime kissing Brienne. Though she wished it was true, it never happened. But Cersei’s servant claimed to have witnessed the event and with Jaime potentially becoming betrothed to Lysa Tully, the rumour had the possibility of damaging the potential alliance the Lannisters had worked so hard for.

If Brienne knew that going to Jaime’s chambers that morning would’ve led to this, she would’ve stayed with Podrick on the training grounds.

_Or maybe not._ Brienne thought as she lay on the cold floor. 

For someone who prided herself on remaining loyal to her friends and those she served, Brienne never imagined that she’d be imprisoned in a cell. But in order to contain the damage the rumour had done to the potential union, Cersei had her thrown in the dungeons. 

Clinging to the pink dress the guards forced her to wear, Brienne tried to keep warm but the floor was damp and the small holes in the wall let cold air into the cell.

Suddenly, she heard the door to her cell being unlocked. Curious, she stood to her feet. But as the door opened, she was surprised to see Prince Oberyn being escorted inside. He carried a torch in his hand, illuminating her cage with an amber hue. 

As the guards locked the door behind him he surveyed her and a confused look filled his eyes.

“Prince Oberyn? What are you doing here?” Brienne asked

Oberyn put the torch in a holder near the door and silently approached her. His quiet gaze forced Brienne to look away.

He grabbed a chair and sat against the wall. “Cersei told me that she was keeping a beast down here.” 

Brienne hung her head. _Beast._ She thought she’d hardened herself against the word but hearing it again brought back memories she’d rather forget.

“The way she was bragging, I thought she had captured a wight, a giant or better yet a huge dragon!” he continued.

Oberyn regarded her once more. “But you’re no beast.”

His comment took Brienne by surprise. “Many would disagree with you.”

“And you?”

Brienne sighed, shaking her head. “I don’t know.”

“Why has she put you here?”

“Haven’t you heard the rumours?” Brienne asked, shocked.

Oberyn put his finger to his chin as he pondered in thought. “Which one? There’s so much talk and gossip about so many people these days, I can barely keep track of them all.”

Brienne rolled her eyes as Oberyn laughed.

“But if you’ve done something to piss off a Lannister, then maybe that’s a story I should keep an ear out for.”

Brienne hung her head again. Knowing that people were gossiping about her made her feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was better she was in here, she dreaded to even think about what was being said.

“Well,” Oberyn said as he got up from his seat. “I best be off. Cersei’s holding a feast in my honour and I can’t be late for my own party.”

She watched as Oberyn headed to the door and removed the torch from its holder.

“If our paths cross again, hopefully it’ll be under better circumstances,” he said.

Then, Oberyn bowed. “Goodnight, my lady.”

He knocked the door and the guards escorted him out of the cell. 

Throughout the time Brienne had been imprisoned, she never had any visitors. Not even Jaime. But for the brief exchange she had with Oberyn, she was thankful for the company and the unusual respect that he showed her. Brienne didn’t know much about Dorne or Prince Oberyn but after that night, she wondered what would happen if their paths intertwined again.


End file.
